


Miracuclass - Watching Miraculous Ladybug

by cwatt37



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Identity Reveal, Watching show, miracuclass, watching their own show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwatt37/pseuds/cwatt37
Summary: What happens when Marinette, Adrien, and all their classmates get transported to a random room they can’t escape until they watch a show about their lives?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> First of all, if you’re reading this note, that means you chose to read my story, in which case I cannot thank you enough!!  
> Secondly, yes I know, this is yet another watching their show fic, however, I am a huge fan of these fics, and I just kind of wanted to try it out myself.  
> Another thing, this is the first fan-fiction I have ever written, so I sincerely hope it goes alright.  
> Finally, I claim absolutely no rights to any of the show whatsoever; everything that isn’t dialogue or story that I write belongs entirely to the creators of this fantastic show.  
> Thank you!! <3

### The New Classmate

As per usual, Marinette was running late to school. All the late night akuma attacks have really been messing with her schedule. That and the amount of homework she’s been given lately. 

“I wonder if we’ll be doing anything special in class today, Tikki,” Marinette had said to the general direction of her small purse while running into the school moments before the bell rang. As she finally got into her classroom, late as usual, she started apologizing profusely for her tardiness, only to find that Ms. Bustier was not yet there. At this revelation, she both signed in relief and turned five shades redder than usual from blushing due to the embarrassment of apologizing to air. She walked over to her seat with her head down, and then turned to her best friend, Alya.

“Hey Alya! Do you know where Ms. Bustier is? She’s usually here on time,” Marinette had asked her.

“No girl, I don’t. But it sure is lucky for you though, otherwise you would’ve been marked late once again,” Alya replies, “What is it that you do that makes you late so often?” 

The question has turned Marinette into a blushing mess as she tried to come up with some sort of excuse, because it’s not like she could just tell Alya she’s Ladybug. Luckily for her, however, she didn’t need to, since Ms. Bustier had finally walked through the doors. But she didn’t come in alone. She was being closely followed by a teenager girl, no older than Marinette and her classmates. The girl was very fit and had pale skin. Her hair was a light blonde that went just barely past her shoulders. She wore a pair a stylish brown glasses over her sky blue eyes, and black leggings and a fancy purple shirt, as well as a pair of old sneakers. The girl stood awkwardly slightly behind their teacher with her eyes on the ground.

“Hello class,” Ms. Bustier called out, “I’m sorry for being late, but we have a new classmate who will be joining us today, and I just wanted to show her around the school before coming to class,” she then turned towards the girl and asked her to introduce herself.

“Hi! My name’s Caroline, I’m a transfer student from America. I absolutely adore music, and performing, and I can’t wait to get to know you guys!” the girl, Caroline, said a little shyly.

The class greeted her with smiles and waves, though they couldn’t help but to be a little curious as to why she had transferred to their class all the way from America. 

“Oh dear!” Ms. Bustier suddenly called out, “I somehow managed to leave the work I have planned for today’s class in my office! I’ll be right back. Meanwhile, you all can introduce yourselves to Caroline.” She said as she left the class.

As soon as she had left, however, for some reason none of the students could yet figure out, Caroline had suddenly seemed to completely be gone of the shy awkwardness that surrounded her when she came in. This kind of took all the students by surprise, and they sort of looked at the girl strangely. Upon seeing this reaction, she merely laughed a little.

“So, guys,” she said with a completely confident tone, “now I can actually talk to you. Oh, by the way, your teacher didn’t leave the work in her office, I purposefully made sure to put it back in there.”

This small piece of information only seemed to confuse the kids even more. 

It was Kim, however that spoke first, “Wait, why would you do that? And why did you say ‘your teacher’ instead of ‘our teacher’, isn’t she your teacher now too?” The other kids seemed to think about his words before unanimously agreeing with him.

The girl only chuckled a bit.

“I do see how that might be confusing based on what I and your teacher said earlier regarding me joining this class. However, I am not actually going to be a part of this class. I just needed some sort of ruse to get in here without looking suspicious,” Caroline said with a completely neutral face as if it were the must obvious of things. Completely ignoring the utterly confused faces and words of the students, she brought her hand up into a position that could only mean she was about to snap her fingers.

“Oh, you guys might want to hold your breath before I do this,” she commented just a millisecond before snapping her fingers, as the students’ worlds went dark.


	2. The Strange New Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and her classmates wake up in a strange new place, only to be told some new information that could change their lives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!  
> I just wanted to say that, at the time of me starting to write this chapter I have only had the first chapter published for about 30 minutes and I already have about 30 hits and 1 kudos!! While this might not seem like a lot, it is to me, and it means the absolute world to me!!!
> 
> Now, at the time of actually publishing this chapter about seven or eight hours later, I have nearly 200 hits and also 8 kudos!!! This is amazing!
> 
> I cannot thank you guys enough! <3  
> 

Marinette was the first to have woken up. She had initially struggled to get her eyes open, but once she did, they were blown wide. She knew that she definitely wasn’t in her classroom anymore, but she had no idea where she was, however. The first thing she could see was a giant television screen on the wall in front of her, only slightly smaller than the ones at a movie theater. Upon looking around the room, she could see each and every one of her classmates all sitting in an arch of beanbags. She turned the color of her secret alter-ego’s suit when she saw that Adrien was sitting in the beanbag to the left of her own in the very middle of the arch. As for the others, Alya was in the beanbag on the right side of Marinette, with Nino next to her. Lila was in the beanbag furthest to right, next to Chloé, who was followed by Sabrina. Next to her was Nathaniel, who was also next Juleka, and then Rose. To the left of Adrien was Alix, who was followed by Kim, and then Max. Following Max was Mylène and then Ivan. 

Slowly, one by one, the others started to wake up and, undoubtedly began to freak out as well at their new location. 

Worried mumbling started filling up the room as they all took in their surroundings.

“W-where are we?” Mylène asked as she cowered into Ivan’s arm.

“Maybe there was an akuma?” Adrien suggested having no idea himself where they were, or what had happened.

“Wait, wait, wasn’t there a weird girl that came into our class today?” Ivan remembered.

The others slowly recalled the earlier events that had occurred before they seemingly magically appeared where they were.

“Oh yeah. Her name was Caroline, right? She said some weird things, and didn’t she, like, snap her fingers or something before we blacked out?” Adrien recalled.

Suddenly, the large tv screen lit up and there was the image of said girl on the screen. The students all jerked back at the sudden change.

“Hi again guys. I see your memory is coming back. Good. Now, you’re probably all wondering where on earth you are, and why and how you’re there. But don’t worry, I’ll explain it all in due time. First, however, I do want you to know that you are in no sort of harm at all, and that if you simply do as I say, you’ll be out of here and back in class in no time. I’m just going to cut to the chase; you’re all here to watch a show that revolves around your lives!” The strange girl said all this with a small smile that made it look like she was saying something that wasn’t entirely earth shattering for the students. 

“Wait, what do mean a show revolving around our lives?” It was Marinette who spoke that, and she said it with a pale face, worried about what she thought this meant.  
‘Certainly it can’t have anything to do with Ladybug and Chat Noir, right? Wouldn’t that give away our identities?’ She thought.

As if Caroline had read her mind, she said, “I mean it’s a show that focuses on yours and your classmates lives, but mostly on your superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir’s lives! The show is called Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.” At this both Marinette and Adrien visibly paled, although no one noticed because of how focused they were on the girl’s words.

“Hold on girl, does that mean that WE’RE GONNA LEARN THEIR IDENTITIES?” Alya exclaimed while jumping up and down in her seat.

Caroline chuckled as she nodded her answer. At this, all of their other classmates (with the exception of Marinette and Adrien, who were still trying to figure out what this meant) started chearing and theorizing who they could be. 

“Now before we begin, you’re knowledge of their identities will go no further then to the people in this room. In other words, you can not tell a single sole who they are. Also, my apologies to the two of you who are about to be revealed, but it had to happen.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dude, does that mean that Ladybug and Chat Noir ARE PEOPLE IN OUR CLASS?” Nino shouted out while becoming visibly more excited by the second.

Again, Caroline simply nodded her answer as if this information didn’t change everything for the students. They began to cheer even louder than before, and also start to seriously freak out. Adrien started to perk up at this information, and started searching the room for his lady’s eyes. Marinette did the same for her kitty, but just much more wearily than Adrien. Alya, on the other hand, was shaking the two people closest to her, so Marinette and Nino, and practically screaming at them about the fact they’re in the same class as the two superheroes, as if Marinette and Nino had not heard when it was said.

“Alright, alright! Calm down guys! I get that this is exciting and all, but you’ve gotta start actually watching the show soon, or else you’ll be stuck here forever,” Caroline calmly said, and then at the borderline scared looks she received from that, she added, “Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention that part. You guys can’t leave here until you’ve watched the entire show, so I suggest starting soon. But don’t worry, no actual time will pass while you’re here, but you’re still going to want to hurry up so you can get back.”

The class stilled at her words.

“Um, what if we need to use the bathroom or eat while we watch the show?” Mylène shyly asked.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, there are bathrooms and a kitchen with food near the back of this room,” she answered as she pointed to where she said those rooms were, “Well, let’s get started now! The first episode up is ‘Stormy Weather’!”

With that Caroline disappeared from the screen, and was replaced with the starting image of the episode she said. Out of nowhere, a remote control landed on Marinette’s lap with a note on it that said, ‘Marinette will have control of the remote, and therefore control over the show while you watch it. Someone else can briefly steal it, but it must end up back in her hands. - Caroline’

Marinette read the note aloud for the others to know what it said, and then added on to what she repeated, asking, “Well, should we start?”

She was given nods and “yes”s all around, and so, she hesitantly pressed play.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for choosing to read this fic!!  
> Please let me know of any spelling or grammatical mistakes I made in this chapter or any future chapters.  
> <3  
> One more thing, my OC character, Caroline, will hardly play a part in this fic at all, I just needed a character to start the story off.  
> Yet another thing, I’ll probably end up posting the next chapter in a few days, so don’t give up on me here! :P


End file.
